vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ViPERPHiSH
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim tips wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you want to get involved, check out Project:Policy and if you like, join the mailing list. Enjoy! Welcome Hi ViPERPHiSH, Thanks for your recent edits and new tip. You might like to create [[User:ViPERPHiSH|'your user page']] (can be very simple, perhaps just say how long you've used Vim – see for some ideas). You are welcome to put any to-do or other notes related to Vim or the wiki under your user page. Also, if you have any thoughts on the Main Page or what might be done to improve the wiki, please reply here or join the mailing list (link above). --JohnBeckett 03:36, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey John, Thanks for the welcome! I hope to add and edit tips frequently... VimTips helped me a lot when first learning to use vim. I hope to help continue the tradition :-) ViPERPHiSH 09:56, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Excellent! We need some more contributors. For one thing, it encourages others if there is some activity here. I guess you've noticed that I listed the March new tips that we have, so far. You might like to look at the February mailing list archive to see how we're having a slow debate about the Main Page and how to get more activity. It looks like you can take care of yourself, but if you have any questions about the wiki, please chat here or on my talk page. --JohnBeckett 10:59, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Best Vim Tips I was going to suggest modifying your recent edit to this page to make a clearer example of what a filter means. A minor problem was that I found it hard to think of a useful example of a command that I would want to filter the current line (and I can't make 'which' read from stdin). However, a more fundamental problem is that I think we should avoid tweaking this page. There are a couple of problems that will result from tweaks: First, zzapper (the author) has an idiosyncratic style of listing his tips that invites thought. His style works. Our tweaks won't actually improve it. Second, the link at the top of the page shows the current version of the tips. I hope to eventually merge those into the wiki (or at least think about doing so, and decide whether to or not). The comments at the bottom of the page need to be cleaned up. If we tweak sections on the current page, we will never be able to merge in the updated tips. Anyway, I suggest we leave your current edits (by all means enhance them if you can think of a simple illustration of what !! actually does). I'm just writing this to let you know my opinion in case you were thinking of working on other parts of this page. --JohnBeckett 23:28, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Ah alright. I just thought it was confusing talking about the :r! flavour command and then suddenly throw in a !! ^_^. I was having trouble thinking of some examples too... It's pretty hard to explain without going into the whole UNIX pipes/standard IO stuff. I just pulled the !!'s out into another section, and added the visual-! as well (I've found that to be quite useful.) The !!which 'command' I use a lot, especially for shell scripts, (i.e. on the first line of the script I'll !!which bash, or !!which python, or !!which env, if I'm feeling really meta ;-)) Unfortunately, the tr deletion trick, and the grep line deletion trick are both accomplished with :s and :g ;-) ViPERPHiSH 00:39, 18 March 2008 (UTC)